Fairy Tail: Gods of War
by Andreaslima-Microsoft Sam-95
Summary: In the Town of Auctharea, Elpizak has disrupted a ceremony, manipulated the 4 elemental gods, and has claimed the town. A prophecy has foretold that several heroes from three guilds will defeat Elpizak. Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Raptor Mafia, must defeatElpizak and restore order to the peaceful town.
1. Prologue

_What is happening everyone? I am now gonna attempt a Fairy Tail fanfic. Now you may be wondering, while your sitting on your comfy couch at home "Why you finish any of them?" Well im starting to think that none of the stories are getting any positive feedback. My Dinosaur King fanfic is the only one that has. Well I mean that they are not doing well. Expect them to be deleted soon. But don't worry; my Dinosaur King fanfic is not going anywhere. I think its time to start; ladies and gentlemen it's…SHOWTIME!_

Prologue: God of Darkness

At a town called Auctharea…

Auctharea is a town that is a mile from Magnolia. This town was like a town in Greece. Monuments, fountains, statues, etc could be found at the town. A ceremony was being held to honor 4 elemental gods. Four of statues of the gods that represented the elements: Lightning, Fire, Water, and Wind were at the altar. The lightning god, Inazuma, is the father figure of the gods. His statue was a yellow tunic with armor underneath. He also wear a helmet with thunderbolts on it. He had yellow hair. The fire god, Fundor, was a god loves to fight. Though only when he senses evil. His flames would always cleanse evil. He resembled a devil with red gauntlets on his arms. He also had red armor. The water goddess, Mayla, was like a teacher to Auctharea. She protects the seas from poachers. She had sea green hair, a blue bikini top, and a sea green hakama. She also wore sandals. The wind god, Gonu, was the wisecracker of the group. He would be seen flying in the sky. He looked like an angel. He had green hair, green wings, a breastplate, a hakama, and sandals.

At least 8 would be chosen to participate in the ceremony. They lit up the candles on the altars next to the statues. Then they bowed before them. "I would like to honor the 4 gods that have protected us over the years. They themselves have also made a guild that would protect us from evil." Said the prince. He was also in this event as well. He had brown hair and his clothing resembled an Arabian. He took out a staff and raised it high in the sky.

Then the statues came alive.

Inazuma smiles at the participants. "It is an honor for all of you to worship us as your protectors and the guild who also did the same. A shame they didn't get to participate but oh well." He then raised his arms and lightning shot out of his hands.

Suddenly, a dark, shadowy mist began to surround the area of the ceremony. "What the heck is going on?" said one worshipper. "I don't know." Said a second. "Stormy?" said a third. But then theyre confusion to screams as they then began to fall to the ground with a thud. "What is going on?!" Inazuma said confused. When the darkness cleared, the gods stared in horror. All participants, except the prince, lay dead. "Who did this?" Fundor said.

Suddenly, a man with black spiky hair, white jacket, a black scarf, white shorts, red eyes, and sandals walked up to them. "Sir Inazuma." He said. "What is it?" Inazuma said. "Someone broke one of the town statues." He said. "What?!" He exploded. He raised his arm and lightning shot to the sky. He roared with rage. "I protected the humans and this is the thanks I get. We shall see to that the humans must be punished." With that the gods teleported to another location. The prince then ran off. He knew something was up and that no one could do such a thing.

The man watched him go and as soon as everyone had left, he began to change. He had a black and red helmet, black armor, and black armored boots. The most disturbing was his cape. It was red and it looked like it had faces on it. The faces of lost souls. He walked to the altar and began to laugh evily.

"The people of Auctharea, today is a new day for you all. As of now, I, Elpizak, the god of darkness, shall be the new ruler of this town." He then chuckled maliciously. "Now my minions come forth!" He commanded. A group of crystal demons resembling knights appeared and stepped forward. Then a swarm of wasps appeared and materialized as a half man, half spider, with the spider legs on his back. He had a head of a camel spider. "Those who oppose our master shall be fed to my creepy crawly pets that belong to me, Yavimaya." He screeched. Then a half man, half shark bursted from the ground. "I, Zuro, king of the sharks, will devour those who disobey." He roared. He carried a trident. Then a man with kraken tentacles for hair and a beard walked to Elpizak. "I am Urborg, servant of Elpizak. You will do what he says, slaves." He said. Then a grim reaper showed up. He had legs of a praying mantis, a skull mask, and had mantis claws for hands. "Anyone who disobeys must face their executioner, which is me, Mantiskaar." He said. Then a raven hair woman dressed in black appeared next to Elpizak. She smirked. "My name is Sachi. I shall observe the entire town to make sure everyone obeys us." Sachi said.

"From this day forward, you are nothing but sheep to be grazed. Welcome to your nightmare!" Elpizak then laughed with complete malice.

At a temple…

The prince from the ceremony has hidden at a temple after the ceremony was disrupted. He sees a prophecy on the hieroglyphics. It depicted heroes from three guilds: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Auctharea's guild, Raptor Mafia. It depicted the heroes fight Elpizak. He decides to find two guards who were their friends while he himself decided to go to Fairy Tail. He exited the temple and sees his guard friends.

"Guys, I found a prophecy." Said the prince.

"Really? Whats the prophecy?" said one guard.

"On the hieroglyphics I found in that temple, I found that heroes from three guilds will rise and defeat Elpizak." Said the prince. "So theres still hope for us."

"Well then, if youre so sure,we'll believe you, for now. What are the guilds?" said the second guard.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and our guild, Raptor Mafia." He explained.

"Well what are we waiting for? We must warn them." Said the first guard.

"I must find Fairy Tail on my own." Said the prince.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? Its dangerous and there are Elpizak's guards everywhere." Said the second guard, concerned.

"I have to do this. For our town's sake." The prince smiled.

"Well then ill find Blue Pegasus." Said the second guard.

"Raptor Mafia." Said the first guard.

The three went separate ways to find the guilds that would save Auctharea.

A/N: And theres the prologue. My fan guild, Raptor Mafia, will be in this war. I hope you will like the villains I made up. This is yours truly signing off. And I hope this Fairy Tail fic will do well.


	2. Chapter 1

What is happening guys? I am back with another chapter of Fairy Tail. This time we will now get introduced to the three guilds: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and my own guild, Raptor Mafia. It will also introduce three of my OCs for Fairy Tail, two for Blue Pegasus, and 7 that belong to Raptor Mafia. Also here's a little trivia. The dino wizards are inspired by the Dinobots. Anyway lets get this adventure underway. And I hope everyone is fired up. Ladies and gentlemen, it's…SHOWTIME! Oh also Fairy Tail is first. In the next two chapters we will see Blue Pegasus and Raptor Mafia.

(Jiyuu no Tsubasa intro theme)

Chapter 1: New Recruits, PT 1

The prince was running in a forest. While he was trying to find Fairy Tail, he can hear footsteps following him. He started to panic and began to run again. He got out of the forest area and found himself now in Magnolia. "This must be where Fairy Tail is." He said.

At Fairy Tail…

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. As usual, Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster were arguing. Lucy Heartfillia even once stated that fire and ice don't mix.

Just as Erza Scarlet was about to scold them, the doors opened and the prince collapsed. "What the?" Erza exclaimed. Lucy ran to the prince. "Excuse me? Are you ok?" Lucy said to the prince. "What's going on?" Happy said. "I don't know?" Pantherlily said. 'A new recruit?' Gray thought.

The prince was trembling with fear. "H-Help! S-Something…something is chasing me. You have to stop it." He said. Footsteps could be heard coming towards. "Uh guys, what's that noise?" Lucy said. "I don't know, but I doubt its friendly." Gray said. The demon soldiers than arrive and began to attack anything they find in sight to find the prince. They seemed to have noticed the prince leaving Auctharea.

"'What the hell are those things?" Gajeel shouted.

"They're Elpizak's soldiers!" said the prince. "Who's Elpizak?" Natsu exclaimed. "I'll tell you later. I need to hide otherwise I'm dead." The prince ran to find a place to find.

"This sounds like these guys are looking to get their assess kicked." Natsu said as his fist began to blaze and he charged at them. One of the demons see him coming. "Who is he?" said one of them. "I don't know and I don't care. Boss's orders destroy anyone that gets in our way." The demons began to draw their swords. Natsu began to punch the demons.

More demons then showed up. Erza drew her sword and began slashing at them. Gray then joined the fray and began using his Ice magic to freeze the enemy soldiers. Gajeel did the same began bashing the demons to a pulp. Lucy couldn't stand by and let the prince be executed. She took out one of her celestial gate keys. "_**Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"**_ This summoned one of the celestial spirits, Sagittarius. "What? A celestial mage?!" one of the demon knights exclaimed. "You called?" said Sagittarius. "Yes. Take care of those bozos!" Lucy said. "Hmph. As you command. Besides, these supernatural elements are nothing compared to my mastery of archery." Sagittarius aimed his bow and arrows and fired. The knights took the hit.

Suddenly, a wasp swarm began to swarm the Fairy Tail wizards. "What is this? A wasp swarm?!" Gajeel exclaimed. A malicious laugh is heard. "On the contrary, that is my wasp swarm." Yavimaya suddenly appeared after the swarm settled. "God, what the hell are you? I hate spiders!" Lucy exclaimed. "Shut up!" Yavimaya spat a web from his mandibles, which covered Lucy's mouth.

"Fairy Tail, huh? Like a bunch of children always causing. There is one way you and you're pathetic guild will survive. Tell me where he's hiding. Where is the prince?" Yavimaya sneered. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." He added. "Like heck we will ever tell you. Us, the wizards of Fairy Tail, never shares information with criminals like you." Gray said angrily.

"So you refuse to tell. Fine then." A scorpion tail stinger appears from his back. "Looks like I'll have to inject some venom to make you talk, scum." Yavimaya sneered as he marched towards Erza first. "Oh and if your gonna ask about my name. I'm Yavimaya. And that is the last thing you'll ever hear from me. Say goodnight." Yavimaya raised his stinger.

A voice cried, "Stand down, bug freak." This caused Yavimaya to freeze in place. "Huh?" Erza hears the voice. Yavimaya looks at the source. "Oh crap!" he muttered. Three men appeared. One had black hair, shirtless but wearing a golden jacket, blue jeans, and gold boots. He also had green eyes. The second had red and black hair, a black motorcycle jacket, with chains wrapped around his right shoulder; he had a red shirt underneath his jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. He also had red eyes. The third had white and black hair, white jacket, had a silver breastplate underneath, white jeans, silver fingerless gloves, and white boots. He also had yellow eyes.

"Who the heck are you?" Yavimaya snarled. "Oh you want to know who we are. We'll demonstrate." The first man's hand turned metallic and his fingers became sharp. He rendered himself invisible by a puff of smoke. "What? Where did he go?" One of the demons exclaimed. He something grabbed him and slashes at him with his claws. The second man grabbed a demon knight and burned his soul with hellfire. The third began gathering light by inhaling. "**HEAVEN DRAGON'S ROAR!"** he released a beam of light which pierced the demon knights.

"What's going on? Why are they falling so easily?!" Yavimaya said in shock. "I'll tell you what's going! Your butts are currently being kicked by the YAMATO BROTHERS! I'm Lewak. Lewak Yamato." Lewak said flashing his claws. "My name is Danzig Yamato. Master of Hellfire magic. Why don't you come here and face us?" said Danzig. "My name is Caraparakew Yamoto, but everyone calls me Caraparak or Carapar. I am the Dragonslayer of the Heavens. As guardian of heaven, I hereby judge your crime." Caraparak said.

"Hmph, I will leave for now." Yavimaya turns to the Fairy Tail wizards. "As for you, Fairy Tail wizards, I would kill you all right now. However it seems my master might have some interest in you, so if the prince comes to you, you can keep him for now. Just remember this… NOBODY MESSES WITH ELPIZAK!" Yavimaya screeched and dematerialized into a wasp swarm and they flew off.

Caraparak sees everyone is injured possibly from being stung by the wasps and gathered light into his hand. "**HEAVEN DRAGON'S HEAL LIGHT!" **he yelled and the light healed the wizards' injuries. Lewak walked to Lucy. "**CLAW EXTENSION!" **Lewak extended his finger claw and removed the web carefully from her mouth without hurting her. "You ok?" Lewak said. "I'm fine thanks." Lucy smiled.

"Thank the heavens everyone's been healed." Caraparak sighed with relief. The prince saw that the fight had ended and ran to the guild members. "Thank you all. I knew you guys could beat them." He said. "Heh, if these three brothers didn't show up, we'd be in the medic room." Natsu chuckled.

Makarov walked up to the prince and the three brothers. "Are you Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail?" the prince said. "He knows your name." Gray said shocked. "Why yes." Makarov said. "My name is Varan Hyung, prince of the town, Auctharea. My town is in danger." Varan said. "Why? What happened?" Caraparak said. "We were having a ceremony to honor 4 elemental gods. But then that bastard god of darkness, Elpizak, disrupted the ceremony, killed the participants, manipulated the gods, and is taking over the town. There is a prophecy that heroes from three guilds would rise up and defeat this tyrant. If Elpizak is not stopped, our town will be nothing more than a slave country. Please help!" Varan pleaded. This shocked not only the wizards but also Caraparak. "My god, what a terrible crime that is. I say we do something about this. If this is foretold in a prophecy, than we cant just sit by and let this happen." He said. "I agree." Erza said. "Um btw does anyone know where we should sign up to be members of this guild? Me and my two brothers were on way here when all this commotion started." Lewak said.

"Looking for me?" Mirajane said sweetly. Upon seeing her, Lewak had hearts in his eyes. "Holy crap… Who are you princess?" This annoyed Danzig. He sighed and smacked him in the head. "Must you hit on every woman you see?" He said to Lewak. "Dammit Danzig, you didn't have to hit me in the head." Lewak said to Danzig. Danzig just sighed. "I apologize miss, Lewak does this to women sometimes." Caraparak said to Mira. Mirajane giggled. "That's ok."

And then…

The Yamato Brothers had become official members of Fairy Tail. Lewak's guild mark was on his bare chest, Danzig's on his cheek, and Caraparak on his fingerless glove. "I hope my master of thievery can help you guys out of jams. I forgot to mention I grew up living with a band of thieves." Lewak said. "I hope I can support the guild well." Danzig said. "Need a hand? I'm the guy for the job." Caraparak said.

After all that was done, Varan walked to them. "The heroes of Fairy Tail were listed on the hieroglyphics: Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Happy, and Pantherlilly . I know you three aren't listed but consider it your first mission." Varan said to the Fairy Tail guild members. "Hell yeah. I can smell an adventure awaiting us. I can't wait!" Lewak said. "Yeah, I'm fired up!" Natsu shouted.

Varan than began leading Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Happy, Pantherlilly, Lewak, Danzig, and Caraparak to his town, Auctharea.

An adventure was about to begin. . .

A/N: Whew! That about does it for this chapter. Til next time, we will be introduced to Blue Pegasus. Oh and I was planning on pairing Jenny with Lewak. Now I know what you'll say. "But Jenny already has a boyfriend." I know she does. But let me tell you this. Its called fanfiction. You don't have to rely on the source material every time. I'm saying this so that everyone won't have to be all butt hurt and stuff. This is yours truly, signing off


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys, im back with another chapter of this Fairy Tail fanfic. This time its time for Blue Pegasus to shine. It will also feature three more OCs. I know I said I would only add two, but you know what they say, things change. It will also introduce another minion of Elpizak, Mantiska, the Mantis Grim Reaper and Zura. Expect an epic fight. Anyways, ladies and gentlemen it's… SHOWTIME!

(Jiyuu no Tsubasa intro theme)

Chapter 2: New Recruits, PT 2

At a castle at Auctharea…

His minions were setting up a throne for Elpizak when Yavimaya's swarm form entered the castle.

"What do you have to report, Yavimaya?" Elpizak said. "Lord Elpizak, my search for the damn prince has been foiled by a bunch of brats." Yavimaya said. "And who are you referring to as brats?" Elpizak said his eyes glowing red. "The brats are from the guild Fairy Tail." Yavimaya said. "Hmm, this could be a problem." Elpizak said.

Zura and Mantiska entered the throne room. "My lord, Varan's friends are headed for two other guilds: Blue Pegasus and Raptor Mafia." Zura said. "I see. Mantiska and Zura. Take plenty of demon knights with you, kill Varan's friends, and destroy the Blue Pegasus guild." Elpizak said. "Yes sir." The two said. They took plenty of demon knights and exited the castle.

Outside the Blue Pegasus guild…

Three individuals made they're way to the Blue Pegasus guild. One was a man with blue hair, wore a black trenchcoat with a red tunic underneath, blue eyes, blue jeans, and sandals. The second was shirtless, was muscular, and had white long spiky hair, black jeans, and red sneakers. He also had red eyes. The third was a female. She had long blonde hair, had green eyes, wore a pink kimono, green jeans, and sandals.

The girl smiled. "I've heard they are allies with Fairy Tail." She said. "Tell me something I don't know." The shirtless man said gruffly. "Relax Shiro, we all have been waiting a long time for this." Said the first guy. "Whatever." Shiro said.

The three entered the guild. In the guild, everyone was chatting. "Wow, the place sure has a lot of guild members." Said the girl.

"Well what do you know. New recruits." Eve Tearm walked to them. "I always wondered if we would ever receive new members." He added. "Hmph, pretty sure any guild would." Shiro replied. "My name is Bakura. These two are my childhood friends, Shiro and Mina." Bakura said. "Wow, it is honor to meet you both. Especially a beautiful girl like you." Eve said politely. Mina blushed and giggled.

"So you three are new recruits." Jenny Realight approaches them. "My name is Jenny." She introduced herself. "Nice to meet you." Mina said.

And then…

The three had received their guild marks and are official members of the guild. Bakura received his on his arm, Shiro on his bare back, and Mina on her forehead. "Think of all the friends we'll have." Mina said.

One of the guards from Auctharea entered the guild. "Who the heck are you?" Shiro said. "Um may I speak with the guild master?" said the guard. "The guild master, Bob, arrived. "Well hello there. What a nice group of folks." Bob said. "Im not one of them though." Said the guard. "May I please speak with you? This is urgent." He said. "You may speak with me, sure." Bob said. "This is a message to the guild master of Blue Pegasus. Our town Auctharea is being taken over by a darkness god. There is a prophecy that foretells that heroes from three guild will defeat this tyrant. Fairy Tail, your guild which is Blue Pegasus, and Raptor Mafia. Please help us."

"Fairy Tail. Awesome, cant wait to see them again." Jenny said excitedly. "Unfortunately, it wont happen." Mantiska and Zura appeared. "What the hell?" Shiro said.

Demon knights appeared. "I may only be king of the sea, but boss's orders are to prevent you all from meeting up with Fairy Tail. " Mantiska said. Bakura took out two katanas. "I've been itching for a fight. Come at me, punk!" Shiro said. **TAKE OVER: LYCANTHROPE!" **Shiro shouted. He began growing white hair, a wolf snout, ears, and yellow irises, and wolf claws. Shiro growled like a werewolf. "A werewolf?" Bob said in surprise. "Its actually his Take Over magic. Ever since he was bitten by one he began gaining magic powers from one." Mina explained.

Bakura charged at Mantiska and raised his katanas. Mantiska raised his claws/scythes and blocked the blades. Shiro charged at Zura. He slashed at Zura's face. Zura leapt at Shiro and tackled him and attempted to bite him, but Shiro scratched his snout, freeing himself.

"Weak!" Shiro roundhouse kicked Zura. "Puny, waste of fish food." Shiro exclaimed. He jabbed Zura with his claws. Zura countered with a fin slap. "Seafood crap!" Shiro said. He kicked the were-shark in the face.

Bakura and Mantiska were in a blade-to-blade combat. Mantiska grabbed Bakura, threw him to the ground, and kicked him the face. Mantiska flew up and raised his claws. "**SCYTHE CRESCENT!" **Mantiska released a crescent wave and it hit Bakura, sending him flying across the guild. He spit out blood.

"Is the future of the guilds not worth a single life?" Mantiska taunted Bakura. "Bakura!" Mina cried out. "You'll never stop at one. I'll take you all on!" He raised his katanas. "**REQUIP: TONFA BLADES!" **His katanas became bladed tonfas. "Like that is gonna do you any good, mortal!" Mantiska charged at Bakura. Bakura letted out a war scream and slashed at Mantiska, sending him flying into the demon knights. Mantiska was unable to get up.

Shiro wasn't doing well against Zura. Zura chuckled. "Now you will have the honor of being devoured by a shark king. Any last words?" Zura said. "Yeah, im not done yet." Shiro got up and took out a bottle of a black potion. "What is that supposed to do?" Zura taunted. "Time to find out!" Shiro threw the bottle at the floor releasing a black mist, which covered the sun and materialized as the moon. "What? What are you doing?" Zura said. "Heres a little info, punk. Werewolves gain power from a full moon." Shiro then howled at the replica of the full moon. "N-no, **WATER GUSH!" **Zura spat a water stream at Shiro, but he dodged it so fast Zura couldn't see him. He then delivered an uppercut punch which sent him flying into an unknown location. "NO! DAMN YOU ALL! ILL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS. EVERYONE, RETREAT!" Mantiska and the knights retreated.

Shiro howled at the replica of the full moon.

And then…

Shiro, Bakura, Mina, Jenny, Ren, and Eve were on their way to the rendezvous point where the mages of Fairy Tail were at after the battle was finished. Lewak, Caraparak, Danzig, Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Gajeel were waiting at the entrance, which would lead them to the rain forest first, then to Auctharea.

"Man this is actually better than having to go on a moving transport." Natsu said. "Whatever, flame brain." Gray retorted. "Hey just because I get motion sickness doesn't mean anything!" Natsu countered. This caused both Natsu and Gray to begin arguing. Danzig sighed. "Erza, are they always like that?" Danzig said. "Yeah, its even shocking when I hear Lucy tell them that fire and ice don't mix." Erza said. Lewak facepalmed.

Lucy sees Jenny coming. "Hey that's."

Jenny immediately sees Lucy and Erza. "Its been awhile. It seems the two fairies received the plead for help." Jenny said. "You got that right." Lucy said. "Who's this?" Danzig said. "Oh my name is Jenny Realight." Jenny giggled. "Oh I've heard of you. Youre the current Miss Fiore." Caraparak said. 'Shes so hot.' Lewak thought. Danzig sighed. "At least he said it in his mind." He said to himself.

After the introduction, the wizards of Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Varan, and the guard entered the rain forest on their way to Auctharea…

A/N: Oh wow, what an epic fight that was. So anyway, next chapter we will be introduced to Raptor Mafia. Also werewolves having sunlight as weakness should be declared as bull crap. Because wolves are usually active during sunlight so sunlight cant affect Shiro. Anyway, this is yours truly, signing off.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. Prepare for the third chapter of this Fairy Tail adventure. I just want to note that the wizards of Raptor Mafia will show up later. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Also when you guys red and review, let me know if Natsu and Lucy should be together. Ladies and gentlemen, it's…SHOWTIME!

(Jiyuu no Tsubasa intro theme)

Chapter 3: Sachi

At the castle of Auctharea…

Elpizak was now sitting in his new throne room.

Mantiska and Zura were near the doorway. "You go first." Mantiska said to Zura. "No! You go first." Zura said. "But I went first last time!" Mantiska argued.

Elpizak noticed them. "Get in here." He ordered them. This startled the two. They entered the throne room. "Did you take care of those troublesome Blue Pegasus brats?" Elpizak said. "Well that's the thing, see?" Mantiska shrugged. "They're kind of, well, uh, good." Zura replied. Mantiska nodded. "WHAT?! I cannot believe that a group of brats could outwit my two best minions!" Elpizak exploded, a tick mark on his head. This startled the two. Elpizak calmed down. "Oh sorry about that. I didn't mean to do that. I just don't tolerate failures." Elpizak said. "What shall we do, lord Elpizak?" Mantiska said. "Well since this is our first time we are being visited, I'll let them explore." Elpizak said.

"But what about the wizards." Mantiska was concerned. "SACHI!" Elpizak called for her. Sachi entered the throne room. "Yes?" Sachi said. "I want you to play along and act like you're the friendly citizen of Auctharea. Then when the time comes, capture one of them and bring them to me." Elpizak smirked. Sachi nodded and left. Elpizak letted out an evil laugh.

At a rain forest area…

The wizards of Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus were scouting through the rain forest. "Hey guys, wait up!" said a voice. "Happy?" Happy flew to the wizards. "Sorry I am late, I was asleep." Happy apologized. "Huh? A talking cat?" Lewak said. "That's Happy, he's a friend of Natsu and an Exceed." Lucy explained. "What's an Exceed?" Caraparak asked. "You're gonna have to find out later. We're nearing Auctharea." Natsu said.

True to his words, they have arrived at the gates of Auctharea. The guard opened the gate and the wizards entered the town. One of the citizens who are building statues of Elpizak sees the wizards. "At last, there is hope after all." Said an elder man.

Sachi sees them and decides to approaches them. She was wearing a disguise to hide her true self. Her disguise was a woman with blonde hair, a white dress, and blue jeans. "So you are the wizards of Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus." Sachi said. "Yeah?" Gray said. 'I should come up with a name since I'm wearing this disguise.' She thought. "My name is Yuki. I am the princess of this town." Sachi said.

"Seems suspicious, but okay." Gajeel said. "Feel free to explore this town if you like." Sachi said. "Well since we're here, we got time on our hands before we fight Elpizak." Lucy said. "Yeah, I always like to visit other places." Mina smiled.

The wizards split up to explore the town.

Sachi smirked as soon as they left. 'Perfect. Now I'll play along and if I'm ready, I'll capture one of them.' Sachi thought.

Danzig and Caraparak were looking around town. "Hmm, it is nice to visit a town." Danzig said. "Yeah. I agree." Caraparak said. The two looked at a statue of Inazuma that was repaired. They could see cracks on the statue. "Hmm, that is odd." Caraparak said. "What? What is it, brother?" Danzig said. "I see cracks on the statue." Danzig could see them. "Wonder what happened." He said. "Maybe we'll find out." Caraparak said. "Say, what's Lewak doing?" Danzig asked. "Oh he's with Jenny." Caraparak said. "Oh I see."

Lewak and Jenny were looking at a fountain. "Beautiful isn't it?" Jenny said. "Yeah. I have never seen a fountain before." Lewak replied. "Well consider it your first time." Jenny smiled. "I always wondered: Could a fountain be a swimming spot?" Lewak asked. Jenny shrugged. "I don't know."

Natsu and Shiro were having lunch at a buffet. Natsu was eating steak. "Man, you sure are a hungry one." Shiro said. "Can I help it if the food is delicious." Natsu said. "I always wondered if Dragonslayers do this too." Shiro said. "I don't know." Natsu said with his mouthful of steak. "So how did you gain your magic spell?" Natsu asked. "I was bit by a werewolf. I consider this Take Over: Lycanthrope." Shiro replied. "Interesting." Natsu said. He finished his steak.

Happy and Erza were walking through town. "I have never seen such a beautiful town." Erza said. "Yeah. I agree."

Lucy found a shop. 'Hmm, I do wonder. Are their any celestial keys in this shop.' Lucy thought. Behind Lucy stood Sachi in her disguise. 'I was going for the pink hair boy, but I'm sure Elpizak will be happy with what I got.' Sachi thought. Sachi used a requip spell, which summoned a light blue glyph blade. With a circular motion, the blade sent out a wave of ice, trapping Lucy.

"Agh! What the hell?" Lucy cried out. She looks at Sachi. "Yuki?" She said. "Oh I'm not Yuki, you brat." Sachi took off the disguise. "I am Sachi. You were stupid to fall for my trap." She called out Scarlia to grab Lucy. Lucy cried out, which could be heard from a mile away by Natsu, who rushed at Sachi. "Get your hands off of Lucy!" Natsu yelled, his right hand on fire. Sachi used the blade and created a field of ice, causing Natsu to slip. "There is only one way I'll let your pathetic friend go. Stand down." Sachi said sadistically.

Lewak, Gray, Gajeel, Erza, Happy, Danzig, Jenny, Ren, Eve, and Caraparak arrived at the scene. "I cannot believe how stupid you all are. You all fell for it. I got news for you, Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus, I work for my true master, Elpizak." Sachi said. "What? Elpizak? You son of a-" Lewak said. "I was actually gonna capture the pink hair twerp. But I'm sure Elpizak will be happy with I got." She requipped a red blade and channeled it into a glyph and made a flame wall to cover her escape and vanished with Lucy.

Natsu, thanks to his Dragonslayer magic, devoured the flames to clear them up. Happy mentioned to Lucy before that fire does not affect Natsu and if any form of fire crosses his path, he eats it. "Dammit, she got away." Natsu said. "Yeah. Gone, and with Lucy!" Lewak said.

And then…

The wizards began searching for the location of where Sachi could be.

"I can't believe someone had the audacity to hold Lucy hostage like that." Ren said. "I know right?" Lewak said. One of the guards that searched for Blue Pegasus approached them. "Guys, we have a problem." He said. "What is it now? We already have one problem to deal with." Lewak said. "The members of Raptor Mafia…oh god…the mages are missing." The guard panicked. "Missing?! That doesn't sound good!" Ren exclaimed.

Varan then sees a castle. "Hey guys. You think maybe Sachi could be in that castle?" Varan said. Erza sees it too. "I don't know. It looks strange." Erza replied. "I agree." Gray said. "Same." Eve said. "This is no time to be picky. If Sachi is there, then Lucy could be there too. " Natsu rushed to the castle. Natsu Dragneel, what are we gonna do with you?" Gray rolled his eyes and the team followed.

A/N: Ok I'm going to cut it here. Wow what a way to be deceived. Like Mystique. Also a friend, Neko N.E.O.N suggested that a fight between Erza and Sachi should happen. It hasn't happened yet but I promise you all it will happen. Just not yet. And I apologize for not adding Happy in the first chapter so here he is now. Sachi belongs to Neko N.E.O.N; she was nice to let me use her in my story. Also prepare for the encounter with Elpizak in the next chapter. This is yours truly, signing off. Please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everybody, welcome back to this particular Fairy Tail fanfic. I am going to attempt to get Lewak and Jenny together. But it won't happen in this chapter. I'm going to split this into two parts. As for Danzig and Erza, that will happen in the end of the story. If you're wondering why Jellal will not be in this. Simple, I despise him, especially since he attempted to sacrifice Erza to revive Zeref, so he wont be in any of my stories except maybe cameos. Anyways, enough talk, time to get started. Ladies and gentlemen, it's…SHOWTIME!

Chapter 4: Love Equals Power, Pt 1

Previously on Fairy Tail: Gods of War…

_The wizards of Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus arrive at Auctharea, Sachi disguised as a princess named Yuki. But unfortunately for the wizards, Sachi led Lucy into a trap and Sachi has captured Lucy, bringing her to Elpizak's castle. To make matters worse, the wizards of Raptor Mafia have gone missing. The gang learns from Varan that Sachi could be in the castle. Natsu, determined to rescue Lucy, rushes to the castle, with the rest of the wizards following…_

(Jiyuu no Tsubasa intro theme)

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lewak, Danzig, Jenny, Ren, Eve, Bakura, Mina, and Shiro were outside the castle entrance.

"Talk about a creepy place." Gajeel said. "Now you tell me." Ren said. "I don't know what you guys are complaining about. This looks like a perfect home for someone like me." Shiro smirked. "Maybe because you're a werewolf." Gray retorted. "Whatever." Shiro said.

Lewak grabbed the doorknob, but it was locked. "Locked. Does anyone have any super strength to break this door down?" Lewak turned to the group. "Let me handle this. **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" **Gajeel said and he broke the door down.

The group entered the castle. "Where are you Elpizak?" Natsu called. "Shut up, Natsu. You want us to get caught?" Gray snapped at Natsu. The group looked around. "I wonder what the throne room looks like." Eve said. "Me too." Happy said. "Well, you're about to find out." Erza replied. They have found the throne room.

Elpizak senses the wizards. "You can come out. I know you're here." The wizards entered the throne room. "…" Natsu growled. "So you are the troublemakers I keep hearing about?" Elpizak said. "So you're the one called Elpizak. And us? Troublemakers? I think you're the troublemaker around here. You're comparing yourself to us? Hah!" Danzig said.

"Now, you will tell me where Lucy is or burn." Natsu said, his fists on fire. "My, aren't we impatient." Elpizak sneered. He clicked his finger and a cage appeared with Lucy in it, bound and gagged.

"What do you want with her?" Caraparak said. "Simple, to gain power. This is revenge for all the pathetic humans and their precious gods." Elpizak said. "Wait, that statue, did you break that just so you could manipulate them?" Caraparak said. Very good, yes. How did you know?" Elpizak said. "There were cracks on the statue." Caraparak said. "You have 5 seconds to release Lucy, you bastard!" Natsu roared. Elpizak just laughed. "And what happens if I don't?" Elpizak taunted. "You're about to find out, starting right now!" Natsu charged at Elpizak.

"Oh, I think not." Elpizak fired a black ray of light at Natsu. "Natsu!" Lewak shouted. The beam caught Natsu. Elpizak laughed maliciously. "Let's see if you enjoy fighting yourself." Elpizak said. He stopped and a he projected a dark version of Natsu. This dark version had black hair, red eyes, a black scarf, white jacket, white shorts, and white sandals. Elpizak laughed like a maniac.

The wizards stood in shock at what they just witnessed. "What the hell did he just do?!" Ren said. "He just…made a dark clone!" Happy said. "How?!" Erza said.

The Dark Natsu smirked.

Natsu got back up. "What the heck?

Sachi also showed up. "I think we shall see who's the better requip wizard." Sachi smirked. She requipped a red sword. "Oh so you want to fight? Bring it!" Erza said. "I'll put you out of you misery!" Erza requipped to Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Looks like we're staring death in the face." Mina said. She took out her blue fans. "Grr. I have a monster inside that's wanting to go all out! **TAKE OVER: LYCANTHROPE!" **Shiro turned to his werewolf form. Bakura took out his katanas. "We will kill them all." Bakura said and he requipped a kabuki mask resembling a dragon.

Demon knights surrounded the group. They then attacked. "This could be a problem." Lewak said. His hands turned to lobster claws. "Time for some heavy lifting." Lewak wisecracked. Jenny was in her Machina Soul form.

Dark Natsu and Natsu began to exchange blows, Erza and Sachi began clashing blades, and the rest of the group began taking down the knights. Lewak grabbed the swords on the knights and crushed them until the swords shattered. He grabbed their helmeted heads and bashed them. "Looks like they'll feel that in the morning, if they have a morning." Lewak wisecracked.

Gajeel used Iron Dragon's Scales, which covered his whole body in steel scales. The demon knights strucked at him but each time they did so, they're swords broke. "What a bunch of amateurs. **IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" **Gajeel's arm formed a large steel club that struck the knights, shattering their armor.

Erza and Sachi continued to clash. 'Damn, I don't know how long I can last against her' She thought. "**DANCE, MY BLADES!"** Erza commanded as her sword begin to circle her and sent them flying. Sachi smirked and requipped her yellow requip spell combined with a glyph, which created a time-dilation zone in which the target's time frame is much faster than the outside world. She dodged the blades. "What are those supposed to do?" Sachi taunted. 'How the hell?' Erza thought. "As long as I have this glyph, your attack is useless." Sachi requipped a violet blade and slashed at Erza, delivering her high damage.

Natsu and Dark Natsu also continued to clash. Neither backing down. Both used Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Then Dark Natsu smirked. "Hope you can devour this! **DARK FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"** Dark Natsu inhaled and released a stream of dark purple fire. Natsu simply devoured the flames. This shocked Elpizak. "How?! Did he just eat fire? Who is this kid?!" He wondered. Natsu then kicked Dark Natsu in the head.

Mina used her Chinese fan dance combined with wind magic to knock the knights down. Shiro growled and slashed at the helmet of the knights. Danzig wrapped his chains around some of the knights. "Feel the torment of a billion, billion extinguished souls. Feel their pain." Danzig tells them, which caused the knights to have their souls burnt. "**AERIAL SHOT!" **Ren used his Air magic to shatter the ground and it picked up rocks, which shot at the knights. "I'm getting the feeling we're being outnumbered." Ren tells Lewak. "Now you tell me." Lewak said. "**WHITE OUT!" **Eve shouted. He extended his arm frontwards, summoning his Magic Seal, and enveloped the knights in snow. Caraparak began gathering light from the candles, and inhaled. "**HEAVEN DRAGON'S ROAR!" **He breathed a beam of light at the knights, annihilating them. Jenny showed her master of hand-to-hand combat against the knights

Erza was almost defeated by Sachi. Sachi laughed. "Now to finish you off with my ultimate glyph attack." Sachi requipped a white glyph and slashed at Erza, causing a huge amount of damage. Erza then fell to the floor and fell unconscious. Sachi laughed.

Danzig saw this. "ERZA!" He shouted.

Elpizak then called the knights and Sachi back to him. "Yes master, but first…" Sachi called Scarlia to grab Erza and the approaching Danzig. "Dammit!" Danzig shouted.

"Brother!" Lewak said. "No!" Caraparak yelled.

Elpizak laughed. "More sacrifices to give me more power!"

"I think we better retreat for now. If all of us get captured, we'll all become a sacrifice!" Lewak said. "Good plan." Gray said. The wizards began to retreat. Lewak turned to Lucy, Erza, and Danzig. "Don't worry Lucy, Erza, and Danzig. We'll come to rescue you soon! Just hang in there!" Lewak said. He then ran. Danzig nodded.

Elpizak then called his minions. "My minions, after them." Elpizak commanded them. Yavimaya, Zura, Urborg, and Mantiska then pursued them.

"Soon I will have a dozen sacrifices to make me an all powerful god. And then no one can stop us!" Elpizak laughed maliciously it echoed through the entire.

To be continued…

A/N: Ok, just wow. We actually get to see a dark clone of Natsu for the first time. Now in part 2, this is where Lewak and Jenny becomes a couple. So stay tuned, I hope you guys enjoyed. This is yours truly, signing off.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. I am back with this Fairy Tail fanfic. You all know the drill by now. Also the next four chapters 2ill involve the Fairy Tail members fighting the 4 gods. Also if I do a sequel, I may add characters like Flare Corona. I used to hate her because she was psychotic. But then after the OVA 5 and further into the manga, she changed from psychotic to soft and shy. Now that's character development. Anyways I don't need to explain anything other then the next four chapters, let's just get into it. Yay! Ladies and gentlemen, it's…SHOWTIME!

Chapter 5: Love Equals Power, Pt 2

Last time on Fairy Tail: Gods of War…

The wizards of Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus entered a strange where Sachi and the captured Lucy could be in. They arrive at Elpizak's throne room where he showed that Lucy was indeed in this strange castle. He then revealed he was indeed the one that manipulated the gods just so he get revenge on the humans and the gods for banishing him. Natsu charged at him but then Elpizak shot a beam that he used it to create a dark, evil clone of Natsu. Chaos then ensued with Natsu fighting Dark Natsu, Erza fighting Sachi, and the rest of the wizards fighting the demons. Things then take a turn for the worst when Sachi takes the advantage from Erza and knocks her unconscious with her White glyph. Sachi then captures both Erza and Danzig, forcing the wizards to retreat to avoid becoming sacrifices for Elpizak. Will the wizards free Erza, Lucy, and Danzig, and maybe find the missing guild members of Raptor Mafia? Or will they be sacrificed and Elpizak gains more power?

(Jiyuu no Tsubasa intro theme)

The wizards retreated from the castle.

"That bastard, I can't believe they got our brother." Lewak cried. "I'm sorry we couldn't save your brother." Happy said. "No. It's our fault that I didn't stop Danzig from getting himself captured. We were too shocked at Sachi did to Erza." Caraparak said. "So, what's the play for now, Lewak?" Gray said. "For now we got to the forest. We'll take refuge in the jungle until we figure out our next move. But we should split up. That way if we're discovered, they it'll make it easier for both of us to hide." Caraparak said.

The wizards nodded. "How should this work?" Ren asked. "I'm with Jenny." Lewak said. "Caraparak, you're with the Dragonslayers." Lewak said to his brother. "Ok." Caraparak said. "At least I won't have to clash with flame head." Gray muttered. "I heard that!" Natsu shouted. "Stop it, Natsu and Gray, both of you! This is no time to be arguing. Not at a time like this." Lewak said. "Lewak's right. So what about us?" Ren said. "You're with Eve, Gray, and your friends from your guild." Lewak tells them. The wizards nodded and they go they're separate ways.

As they enter the forest, Yavimaya, Urborg, and Mantiska arrived outside the forest. "So they have retreated into jungle." Said Mantiska. "I sense it. Especially the pretty lady is with the Fairy Tail wizard. I will enjoy sucking her life energy from her. Split up and find the wizards. I got the lady." Yavimaya turns into a wasp swarm. Urborg and Mantiska split up to find the wizards.

Jenny and Lewak trekked through the jungle. "Damn, I can't believe Elpizak is planning on using our friends and my brother as a sacrifice." Lewak said. "Yeah, this is worst than when Oracion Seis appeared." Jenny said. "I swear this is the worst thing that's ever happened this far." Lewak said. Jenny nodded. Her heart started beating. It seemed she liked Lewak. The same with Lewak. He seemed to like Jenny.

The wasp swarm found Jenny and Lewak. "Oh crap. Not again!" Lewak said. "What kind of wasp swarm is this?" Jenny cried out. Yavimaya materialized and shot a web at Jenny, who screamed. "Well, well, well. Never before have I seen a meal so delightfully beautiful." Yavimaya sneered. Jenny gritted her teeth and closed her eyes, tears streaming from her eyes. Lewak's hand turned to lizard claws. "You would kill Jenny? You will anyway. You turn Auctharea into a slave country? You would do that, too. You destroy Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus? Same thing. It doesn't really matter what you do. I'll still kill you, bug face. So what are you gonna do?" Lewak said. "That's telling him, Lewak." Jenny said. "You mean the one sentenced you to death." Yavimaya said. "No, the one that just sentenced you…to death." Jenny said.

Suddenly, a water blast hit Yavimaya, forcing him to release Jenny, who ran to Lewak. Zura ran at Yavimaya and bit the spider leg on his. "AGH! ZURA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Zura summoned his trident and stabbed Yavimaya, causing a dark mist to bleed. The wasp swarm left Yavimaya who is now his normal body. The wasp swarm then fell to the ground and turned into a dark mist. Yavimaya was unconscious.

"Zura? But aren't you affiliated with Elpizak?" Lewak said. "No! I covered as a spy. What I am really? I am a servant of the water goddess, Mayla. We are protectors of the sea." Zura explained. "Hmm, well if you are telling the truth, then we'll believe you." Jenny said. "So, while you were a spy, what did you learn from Elpizak?" Lewak said. "Well, before we found you here. He wanted me to give you a message." Zura added. "Go on." Jenny said. "He said that if you wish to have your friends back, the four gods I manipulated are located in different locations. Inazuma, a cloud fortress. Fundor, a volcanic region. Mayla, an undersea ruins. And Gonu, a large treehouse in the sky on top of the largest tree. He said you all have 24 hours to convince them that they were manipulated the whole time. Failure to do this task will result in the death of your friends." Zura explained.

"I'd say it's probably a trap. But if that's how it's gonna be, we shall take that risk." Lewak said. "Make sure you tell that to the ones that split up. Tell this to them." He added. Zura nodded, turned to water and left.

They continued to trek to find the largest tree in the jungle. It took the two fifteen minutes, but they then find it. Lewak and Jenny looked up. "Whoa! I never seen a tree this big!" Lewak said. "Yeah, me neither." Jenny said. Lewak had his lizard claws. "These claws should help us get up there." Lewak said. "What about me?" Jenny told Lewak. "Just grab onto me." Lewak tells her.

"Before we start, I want to tell you something." Jenny said. Her heart was beating. "Yeah?" Lewak said. "It's ok if you don't have feelings for me too. But I'm in love with you and I wanted you to know that. I feel like you are the most important person to me in the whole wide world." Jenny said. This caught Lewak off guard for a minute. Jenny expected rejection. But Lewak smiled, his lizard claws turned to normal hands, and he hugged her. Jenny was in shock but smiled and hugged back. "Funny. I had the same feelings too." Lewak smiled back. Jenny smiled. "I love you, Lewak Yamato." Jenny said. "I love you too, Jenny Realight." Lewak said to her. The two looked into each other's eyes. They then pressed their lips against each other. They smiled as they kissed. They then pulled away after 5 minutes. They needed to catch their breath. Lewak pulled Jenny closer so she could hear his heartbeat. Jenny closed her eyes and smiled. 'It feels so…nice.' Jenny thought. "I think we should go fight Gonu." Lewak said. "Good point." Jenny said. Lewak turned his hand into lizard claws again. Jenny grabbed his back. Lewak began to climb the tree to get to the tree house.

A/N: Well isn't Lewak and Jenny a cute couple? I have waited a long time for this. But now we can get to see our wizards fight the gods to persuade the gods they were manipulated. I hope you enjoyed it. This is yours truly, signing off.


	7. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, and I'm back with another chapter of Fairy Tail. Now as I said the next 4 chapters will focus on the liberation of the four gods. This one will focus on Lewak and Jenny fighting the wind god, Gonu. The next will feature Ren, Shiro, Eve, Bakura, Mina, and Gray against Inazuma. So anyway I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Ladies and gentlemen, it's… SHOWTIME!

Chapter 6: Gonu, The Wind God

At the castle of Auctharea…

Danzig, Erza, and Lucy were in their cells. Lucy was still bound and gagged. Erza was still unconscious. Danzig then began to stir and found out that he can't remember his spells. Both Erza was in the same cell Danzig was in. Another thing is that rope was wrapped around them. It was magic-proof ropes. "What the hell? I can't remember any of my spells? Was I drugged." He said to himself.

Sachi walked to their cells. "Oh how cute. At least the two of you can die together." Sachi taunted. "Sachi! What the hell did you do to me?!" Danzig demanded. "Oh before I put you in your cells, Elpizak performed a spell which makes you forget your spells. And just to be sure if it wears off, you are all bound in magic-proof rope." Sachi then laughed evily. This angered Danzig. "I'll get you for this when I get out of here." Danzig shouted. "Oh no, you wont be released. Unless the rest of the wizards convince the gods that they were manipulated." Sachi said. "I don't think it will matter if they do. You and Elpizak are probably just trying to trick them into falling into whatever trap you have in store." Danzig said. "Don't get your hopes up, kid." Sachi then left.

After Sachi left, Erza woke up. "Erza!" Danzig said after seeing her wake up. "W-Where am I?" Erza said groggily. "Erza, we're in a cell. That damn Elpizak and Sachi captured us." Danzig said. "I can tell." Erza said looking around. "Erza?" Danzig asked. "Yes?" Erza said. "I-I'm sorry." Danzig said. "What do you mean?" Erza said confused. Danzig now has tears streaming down his face. "I got careless both captured. If I haven't interfered, we wouldn't be this. This is all my fault." Danzig started to sob. Erza bit the rope that held her hand and freed her hands. She then hugged Danzig and began to console him. "We'll both be dead." Danzig sobbed. "Shh, it's ok. I'm sure our friends will rescue us." Danzig stopped sobbing after hearing what she said. "It's not your fault. You were just trying to save a comrade like me." Erza comforted him. Danzig smiled. "Thank you." Erza smiled back.

At the treehouse of Gonu…

After 5 minutes of getting to the top of the tree where the treehouse was, Jenny and Lewak got to the top and entered the treehouse. Lewak looked around. "Looks really ancient." Lewak said. Jenny looked around too. "I agree." Jenny replied.

The couple began to search around the place. "So this treehouse must belong to Gonu, the wind god." Lewak said. "Isn't it odd though. I always thought this would be home to a lightning god." Jenny said. "Well, you know what they say, looks can be deceiving." Lewak added. Lewak turned his hands to tiger claws.

"We better hurry and find Gonu." Lewak said. "Yeah. We only have 24 hours before those two fairies and you brother are sacrificed." Jenny stated. Suddenly, a wind gust started and Gonu materialized. "Gonu!" Lewak said. "So you came to face me, mortals?" Gonu said. "Yes. We're here to prove what Elpizak is really doing." Lewak said. "Hmm, I'm afraid you cannot fight me. I'm busy with my plans to wipe out the humans for betraying us." Gonu said. "Well we're now leaving without telling you." Lewak said flashing his claws. "Yeah, I'm with Lewak." Jenny said. "Hmm, you two are very persistent. Very well, I shall make you a deal. If you can survive my obstacle course, I may consider fighting you two." Gonu said. He revealed an obstacle course. "You're on!" Lewak's hands turn to wolverine claws. Jenny nodded.

The two ran to the obstacle course. The first obstacle was a bridge type. One by one there were holes and the bridge was close to spider webs. Spiders were on the webs. "Hmm, they're nothing but bugs, if they leap at us, I'll just slice them in half." Lewak said.

"Be careful now. They may be more than just spiders." Jenny said. "Yeah I say we avoid them. Good plan." Lewak said. The two leaped onto the bridge. They made careful steps so they don't fall into the webs. They also avoided the spiders. It took them 5 minutes to get through. They made it to the end of the bridge. They walked to the next obstacle. "Next?" Lewak said. The next obstacle was an arena. It had three giant spiders. Lewak smirked. "Looks like the bug spray is us." Lewak and Jenny said in unison. They charged at the spiders. The spiders screeched. Lewak slashed at the spider legs, crippling one. The second spider spat web at Jenny, but Jenny, in her Machina form, grabbed the web, lifted the spider into the air and threw it at the other spider. "Too easy." Rumbling could be heard. An enormous spider appeared in front of them. "Hell yeah, a queen. Hopefully this one is a challenge!" Lewak wisecracked. The queen lunged at the, but Lewak cut it's legs off and crippled it. The queen was immobilized and unable to move.

"Nope, too easy. This is starting to bum me out." Lewak said. He then saw a sign that was the final obstacle. "OK. I always finals are challenging." Lewak said. The obstacle itself looked like a temple. They walked through it only to find an exit at the end of it. Then a snake dropped behind them and hissed. "Uh oh! Time to bail, Jenny!" Lewak and Jenny began to run away from it. The snake chased. "Where did that snake come from?!" Lewak said. "I don't know but keep running." Jenny shouted over the chaos. They jumped over holes, slid under logs, and outran the snake. The two came to a dead-end. "Dead-end!" Jenny said. Lewak turned his hands to lizard claws. "Not likely! Grab on to me!" Lewak said. Jenny does so and they began to climb. He finds a rock. He dug into his pockets and threw a dagger at the rock and the rock fell on the snake and buried it.

The two made it the top. They approached Gonu. Gonu turned to the group. "What? How!?" Gonu said. "We had a deal, wind god." Lewak said. Gonu closed his eyes and nodded. "True we had a deal, and I did say I'd fight you two." Gonu said. "So come at us!" Jenny said. "I considered it. Prepare yourself." A mini tornado appeared in Gonu's hand and they formed cutlasses.

Lewak smirked. "Yeah, that's more like it! Bring it on, wind god." Lewak's claws turned metal. Metal would consider being a safety measure when in a sword fight. "By the way, mortals. A human like you should not call me on what I am. Refer to me by my proper name, Gonu and Gonu only." Gonu said before charging at Lewak and Jenny. "**CLAW EXTENSION!" **Lewak shouted. Lewak's claws grew to a size of a sword. Gonu's sword clashed with Lewak's claws. The two were now in a struggled. Jenny saw the opportunity and punched Gonu from behind.

Gonu started to throw mini tornadoes with his blades. Jenny took the hit and was sent flying, but Lewak caught her before she fell from the edge.

Lewak and Jenny charged at Gonu, dodging his mini tornadoes. Gonu brought his blades down on Jenny; But Jenny grabbed the blades before she was hit. Lewak then slashed at the distracted Gonu. Gonu was hit. Gonu then spinnig his blades in an attempt to blow them off the edge. Jenny lost her balance because of the wind, but Lewak stuck his claws on the floor after grabbing Jenny. "Man this guy is strong." Lewak said. "We can't attack while he's trying to blow us away." Jenny shouted over the wind. Lewak began to think. He then had an idea. "Hold onto my back. I got an idea." Lewak said. "What?" Jenny said. "Just do it." Lewak replied.

Jenny grabbed onto Lewak's back. Lewak's claws turn to a lizard's and he let himself go. As soon as they began to fall, he grabbed onto a branch and leaped at the tree that led to the treehouse. "What were you doing? Were you trying to get us killed?!" Jenny said. "No, I have a plan. Gonu will think we've been blown off so while he's not looking, we'll strike at him from behind." Lewak said. Jenny softened and smiled. "Bright idea, tiger." Jenny said. "Aw shucks, you're making me blush." Lewak said as he climbed the tree. He looked to see to make sure that Gonu wasn't looking.

"Wait for the signal." Lewak whispered. Gonu smirked. He then turned around. "Now!" He whispered. Lewak and Jenny leaped at Gonu. Lewak grabbed Gonu from behind. "Huh? The wizards! How did you survive the fall?!" Gonu said. "Sorry, I never tell." Lewak answered and threw Gonu at Jenny. Jenny uppercuted Gonu and flew him into the air. "Here goes! **RAGNAROK CLAW!" **Lewak jumped and slashed at him while continuously. He then appeared above Gonu and sent him to the ground.

Gonu began to see stars. "What happened? I think I'm seeing stars." Lewak gave Gonu a hand. "Need a lift?" Lewak said. Gonu grabbed Lewak's normal hand and got himself up. "Can't believe I lost to two mortals. But you won fair and square. You two are brave warriors." Gonu complimented. "Thanks, Gonu." Lewak said. "So why did you seek me?" Gonu said. "Elpizak is back." Lewak said.

"So, our mortal enemy returns. What has he done this time?" Gonu said. "While we were exploring Autharea, we came across a statue that was cracked. When we went to try to save Lucy, he revealed he was the one that broke the statue of the lightning god. Caraparak made Elpizak talk." Lewak said. "So we must've been manipulated. This form of heresy cannot go unpunished. What else did you learn?" Gonu asked. "Well Zura was a spy for the water goddess the whole time. He revealed that if we convince the rest of the gods that they were manipulated, he would release Lucy, Erza, and my brother. We have 24 hrs Zura revealed." Jenny said. Gonu nodded. "I am forever in your debt. I would tell Inazuma, but he will never listen to reason with me. But I shall help you all, members of Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus." Gonu said.

"Gonu, if you can, find the three Dragonslayers Natsu, Gajeel, and Caraparak or the other wizards Bakura, Shiro, Mina, Ren, Eve, Happy, and Gray." Lewak said. "I will fulfill your request. In the meantime, stay in this forest to avoid detection by Elpizak's guards until all my brothers are convinced." Gonu said. He summoned a cloud. Lewak and Jenny got on. "Take care, you two." Gonu said. "Ok, Oh and my name is Lewak Yamato and my girlfriend next to me is Jenny Realight. You take care too." Lewak said. The cloud acted as an elevator and they began to get back to the ground safely. Gonu nodded, turned to a gust of wind, and went to look for any wizards in hiding.

A/N: So that was the battle with Gonu. I hope you enjoyed it. Oh that chase seen I wanted to try has a concept from Temple Run. I wanted to try it. So I hope you got something out of this chapter. So please Read and Review. And let me know which characters should appear in my sequel in the reviews. This is yours truly, signing off.


	8. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, welcome back to Fairy Tail. *Thunder and lightning is heard* you hear that? It sounds like the god of thunder and lightning is ready to duke it out with the other Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus members. Also next chapter we will see the guild members of Raptor Mafia. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Ladies and gentlemen, it's…SHOWTIME!

Chapter 7: Inazuma, The God of Thunder and Lightning

(Jiyuu no Tsubasa intro theme)

At the forest area…

Bakura, Shiro, Mina, Gray, Ren, and Eve were hiding in the forest. "So glad I didn't have to split up with that pyro freak." Gray muttered. "Seems like you have a grudge on the boy." Shiro said to Gray. "I don't. We just don't get along. Lucy stated once that fire and ice don't mix." Gray sighed. "That makes sense." Shiro replied.

In the bushes, Urborg was hiding in one. 'Fufufufufufu. I've got you in my sights. Soon there won't be any left of you pests.' Urborg thought. He used his tentacles on his beard.

"We got to do something. Elpizak is probably attempting to sacrifice them so he can power." Eve said frantically. "Don't worry, Eve. We won't let those hot babes die. And rescue Lewak's brother." Ren said. "Yeah." Mina said. "We'll have to think of a strategy." Bakura said. Suddenly, Mina screamed. She then was hanging upside down with a tentacle on her legs. "What the hell?" Gray said. Urborg came out of the bushes. "Well look, more fleshlings for lord Elpizak." Urborg said. His beard tentacles wrapped around Ren, Eve, and Gray. Shiro and Bakura dodged. "I might as well take these to Lord Elpizak." Urborg taunted. "Get your tentacles off Mina you damn, dirty squid!" Shiro growled. He used Take Over: Lycanthrope to take the form of the werewolf.

"Squid? How dare you call me by a lowlife creature." Urborg said angrily. Bakura requipped with his shotgun scythes. He fired at the tentacles, cutting it cleanly off and freeing Mina. "AGH! That is…the WORST…PAIN!" Urborg screamed. His beard/tentacle leaked a dark mist. Gray found out his arm was free and froze the tentacle. "Whoa…t-t-t-that's c-c-c-c-c-cold!" Urborg shivered. The frozen tentacle broke. Urborg was in so much pain that he was forced to release Ren and Eve. Gray than uses his Ice magic to freeze Urborg in ice. He then used Ice Make magic to make a prison cage out of ice and trapped the frozen Urborg in ice. "And that's a wrap." Gray said.

"Good. I hate squids." Gonu materialized from wind gusts. "Huh? A wind god? What are you doing here?" Bakura said. "Oh I was free from manipulation by Jenny and Lewak." Gonu said. "Oh I see." Shiro said. "So how many of the gods are there?" Gray asked. "Well I'm free so that makes 3 of them are left." Gonu said. "Okay?" Ren said. "You see that big cloud up there?" Gonu pointed up to where the cloud is. "Huh?" The group saw the cloud. "Yeah?" Eve said. "That is a fortress of the lightning god, Inazuma." Gonu explained. "So if we beat him, do we convince him that Elpizak caused the deaths of the ceremony participants?" Gray said. "Yep. I'll lead you to it. Follow me." Gonu said. The wizards followed Gonu.

And then…

Gonu made a floating platform made of wind leaves using wind to keep the team from falling. The wizard made it to the flying fortress. Gray looked around. The place was like Mount Olympus. "Good luck, heroes." Gonu said as he awaited their return after they left to fight Inazuma.

Bakura looked around. "It's quiet,too quiet. I have got a bad feeling about this." He said. Suddenly, a lightning storm started. It continued for 5 minutes. Then, when it felt like forever, Inazuma materialized in front of them. "Was it you that was ruling that castle?" Inazuma replied. "Hey, we just got here ourself." Gray said. "Mortals! You dare raise your hand against a god after what the humans have done?! Explain yourselves, before I make you kneel." Inazuma boomed. "I'm afraid we can't do that. We've seen too much happen too quickly around here. And we are not the ones who disrupted that ceremony." Shiro said gruffly. "Perhaps you all thought I was making a request. Let me make myself clear!" Inazuma blasted the group with lightning. But Gray used Ice Make to make a shield. "You will pay with your lives for your insolence!" Inazuma said. Thunder blades materialized from a lightning strike.

Bakura raised his katanas. "**REQUIP: PISTOL SAIS."** Bakura's katanas turned into twin sais. The hilts looked like a handle of a pistol. Bakura fired at Inazuma but the god destroyed the bullets with lighting. Bakura charged at Inazuma and their blades clashed. They continued to fight. Inazuma then zapped Bakura.

Gray removed his shirt and was shirtless. He used Ice Make to make a sword made of sword and his blade clashed with Inazuma's. Gray slashed at Inazuma, but the god grabbed the blade and crushed it. Gray looked surprised. Inazuma then zapped Gray.

Shiro growled. "Finally! Come at me punk!" Shiro snarled. Inazuma shot lightning, but Shiro dodged the attack and slashed at Inazuma, He did a roundhouse kick at Inazuma. "Not bad for a mortal, but can you keep up?" Inazuma said and slashed at Shiro. Shiro was hit but he got right back up. He took out the potions. "What are those?" Inazuma demanded. "You're about to find out!" Shiro used the potion to make a replica of a full moon. Shiro howled. He started to move at a fast rate that Inazuma didn't see him move.

"Looking for me?" Shiro said. He slashed at Inazuma. Eve used White Out to turn the area to a snowy area. Shiro fought Inazuma and they were in a hand-to-claw combat. Shiro was getting the upper hand because every time Inazuma tried using lightning spells on Inazuma, he dodged the attacks. Shiro began a barrage of claw slashes at Inazuma. Ren saw the opportunity and used Aerial. This spell locked Inazuma in a dome that would suffocate his opponents and hurt their ears. Though Inazuma didn't suffocate, the spell hurt his ears and he kneeled.

He released Inazuma from the dome. "Need a hand?" Ren said giving him a hand. Inazuma grabbed Ren's hand. "What happened? Why do I feel dizzy?" Inazuma said. "Does Elpizak manipulating you ring a bell?" Shiro said who was normal. "What?" Inazuma said. "I heard from a friend of ours that Elpizak was the one responsible for all of this. He's gonna sacrifice Lucy, Erza, and Danzig." Mina said. "What?! Elpizak?! That trickster! I'll get him for this." Inazuma said. "You should thank us for freeing you." Gray said. Inazuma nodded. "Thanks. Now I have a task for you all." Inazuma said. "Yes?" Ren said. "Destroy Elpizak." Inazuma said before using his magic to teleport them.

At the castle's prison…

Danzig slowly began to remember his magic spells. "Hey Erza, are your hands still free?" Danzig said. "Yeah." Erza replied. "Untie me please." Danzig said. Erza smiled and untied Danzig. "I'll be back." Danzig said. He looked around for guards. He noticed that all the doors to the exits are closed. He used his Hellfire magic to melt the prison bars.

He walked to the doors on both sides and used his magic to form a lock and chain. He seemed to sense that there are others in prison cells. First he freed Lucy. "Thanks Danzig. But what about the guards?" Lucy said. "They won't get us. I'll burn their evil souls." Danzig replied.

Danzig then went to release a prisoner. This prisoner looked like an armored barbarian. He had grey hair; red eyes, is muscular, and is tall. After releasing the 7 prisoners, Danzig then used Hellfire Bomb to blast a wall.

A/N: That was a foreshadowing of the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. *** Tyrannosaurus roar* **It looks like Raptor Mafia is about to make an appearance finally. So prepare for the next chapter. This is yours truly signing off.


	9. Chapter 8

Hello everyone and welcome back…to Fairy Tail. Here's what I promised: The introduction of the wizards from Raptor Mafia. *dinosaur roar* You all know the drill for right now so lets not any time. Let's just get right into it. Yay! Ladies and gentlemen, it's…SHOWTIME!

Last time on Fairy Tail: Gods of War…

Urborg ambushed the rest of the regular wizards of Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus, but the wizards managed to defeat him. Gonu then showed up and gave them the location of Inazuma's location. The wizards then fight Inazuma, who proved to be strong. But thanks to Ren they were able to convince Inazuma that he was manipulated.

_Meanwhile, Erza, Danzig, and Lucy break out of the prison and release what looked like a wizard. Are these wizards they broke are from Raptor Mafia? Find out…_

Chapter 8: Raptor Mafia

(Jiyuu no Tsubasa intro theme)

Elpizak was in his throne. A guard approached him. "What is it?" Elpizak asked. "It's the prisoners. They got out!" The guard said. "What?! How!?" Elpizak said shocked. "Looks like the biker guy regained how to use magic." The guard replied. "I knew that spell wasn't gonna last." Elpizak grumbled. "What shall we do?" The guard asked. "Let them free the gods. They will do that anyway. Because I have a better plan." Elpizak said with a malicious smile. *sinister music*

At the forest…

Natsu, Gajeel, and Caraparak were still in the forest. "I am getting worried about Luce. Maybe I should've thought this through." Natsu said. "Are you kidding me? Thought this through?! You should know better than to rush in!" Gajeel snarled. "Oh yeah then you do that yourself!" Natsu argued. They then started arguing and fist fighting. Caraparak shined light into their eyes. Natsu and Gajeel covered their eyes. "Stop you two. Both of you! This is no time to be arguing. We need to come up with a plan." Caraparak shouted. They stopped fighting. "He's right." Gajeel said. Inazuma suddenly materialized.

"Who the hell are you?" Gajeel said. "I am Inazuma, the god of thunder and lightning. Thanks to some of your friends, I was convinced I was manipulated by Elpizak." Inazuma said. "Oh well that's good to hear." Caraparak said. "Gonu was also convinced by a couple." Inazuma said. "Okay?" Natsu was confused.

"So are there any gods for us fight?" Natsu said eagerly. "Yes. Theres a volcanic village that's part of Auctharea. There they worship Fundor, the fire god. I sense you have no water magic, but I shall let you all fight him for you are all our only hope." Inazuma said. Natsu began to blaze. "Oh yeah, I'm fired up!" Natsu shouted.

Meanwhile…

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lucy said.

The wizards that had a symbol looking like an Ouroboros of a velociraptor walked up. The second wizard looked like an armored samurai with a kabuto that had horns. He had brown hair and blue eyes. The third wizard was a female. She had blonde hair, was wearing a ninja outfit, had sandals, and green eyes. The fourth wizard was big and muscular. He was shirtless, wore black jeans, worker boots, black hair, and blue eyes. The fifth wizard was a paladin and wore black armor. He had blue hair. The sixth one was a shinobi. He had wore a green garb. And he had scarlet hair and green hair

"Wizards of Raptor Mafia… the darkness god that your people banished is now back and wants us all extinguished. We must join forces or else this country will forever be nothing but a slave country. So today you stand with us, or you stand against me." Danzig said to them.

"Oh we'll join but first…Lets just say anyone who attempts to have join forces must have me, Lockjak fight someone like you…" Lockjak then suddenly charged at Danzig who sidestepped and dodged his punches.

"Um, we'll let Danzig handle this." Lucy said. "Very wise." Erza replied. "There's no way I'm getting pounded by those guys, no way. No way!" Lucy said.

Lockjak continued fighting Danzig, who brought out his chains. "Only together, can we defeat Elpizak." He smacked Lockjak with his chains. "Let us help us!" Danzig added. "Oh, you have made me mad. Now witness this incredible spell. **TAKE OVER: TYRANNOSAURUS!" **Lockjak than began to change into what looked like a Tyrannosaurus with Carnotaurus horns. He then lifted it's head and roared, breathing a blue flame.

Lucy and Erza stared in awe. "Oh my goodness. I was expecting a dragon or something!" Lucy exclaimed. "Get over here!" Danzig said. Lockjak heard Danzig and charged at him, roaring. "We're giving you freedom!" Danzig said with his hands blazing and uppercutted Lockjak who then staggered and fell. Danzig walked to Lockjak. "You defend your town…or die!" Danzig said who mounted Lockjak. Lockjak roared in answer.

"Everyone, we're going to prove Elpizak who we are and why we're here!" Danzig said while Lockjak roared. "I swear you just want to die for him. That's encouragement or brainwashing or something." Lucy said as she and Erza walked to them. "No, that's Danzig Yamato." Erza said.

"Your friend is a brave one. I, Othniel, shall help. **TAKE OVER: TRICERATOPS!" **Othniel turned into what looked like a Triceratops with spikes on its back and Styracosaurus horns. "Messa will do the same! **TAKE OVER: PTERANODON!" **Messa then turned into a two headed Pteranodon. She flapped her wings and lifted herself into the air. "My name is Aegypt! We shall crush Elpizak. **TAKE OVER: SPINOSAURUS**!" Aegypt turned into a triple sailed Spinosaurus. "Me Sengir! Me help you! **TAKE OVER! APATOSAURUS!**" Sengir turned into an Apatosaurus with spikes on its back and club of an Ankylosaurus. "I am Zuran. Since you beat our leader, we shall help you. **TAKE OVER: DEINONYCHUS!" **Zuran turned into an Allosaurus-sized Deinonychus.

Inazuma then materialized in front of them. "So you have freed my heroes. Good work you three." Inazuma said. "Thanks." Lucy said. "As for your friends, they have freed me and Gonu. The Dragonslayers will be fighting Fundor the fire god." Inazuma said. "So who will we be fighting?" Erza asked. "Mayla, the Water Goddess." Inazuma said. "Lets do it!" Lucy said. Inazuma nodded. "Good luck, Fairy Tail and Raptor Mafia." Inazuma said before dematerialized.

Erza mounted Othniel and Lucy mounted Zuran.

"Everyone, we charge into battle." Danzig shouted to everyone with encouragement. The Raptor Mafia wizards roared. "LET'S GO EVERYONE!" Danzig shouted and the rode into battle.

Somewhere in the forest…

The person that was the host of Yavimaya awoke. He then looked around. "What happened?" Yavimaya then looked around for 2 minutes until he found a wasp nest. He sensed that they were symbiotic. "I know you may not recognize me any further, but after I was betrayed by Zura, I saw the light. I want redemption and to atone for my sins. Please give me more strength so I can destroy Elpizak." Yavimaya said.

The wasp nest felt disturbed and after hearing Yavimaya's speech, they swarmed in and and stung him. He screamed in pain as the symbiotic wasps began to cover him into a brand new symbiotic body. He still had the camel spider head. But the difference was he now has lobster claws, He now had a Xenomorph-like body. Yavimaya then screeched. "You better watch out Elpizak, it's payback time…"

A/N: I thought that I should make Yavimaya a good guy. So I hope you all enjoyed it. Also this part was inspired by that scene from Age of Extinction if any of you fanfic readers saw the movie. This is yours truly signing off.


	10. Chapter 9

Howdy, anime lovers. Sorry this took so long, but I just saw that South Park movie. Anyway, Mayla is the goddess of the water and seas. Please read and review, I hope you enjoy. Ladies and gentlemen, its… SHOWTIME!

Chapter 9: Mayla, the Water Goddess.

(Jiyuu no Tsubasa intro.)

Lucy, Erza, Danzig, and the Dino Wizards were arriving to what looked like an aquatic temple. "I believe this could be where that water goddess is at." Danzig said. "Well its near the sea so it would make sense." Erza said.

The Dino wizards returned to their regular forms. Lockjak stayed close to the wizards. The wizards enter the temple.

"Hmm." Lucy looked around. Suddenly, the floor beneath them began to go down like an elevator. "What the hell?" Othniel said. "An elevator." Erza said. The descent took 5 minutes to finish. But then the elevator stopped and they were now in a hallway. The hallway glowed blue like the ocean.

They began to walk through the hallway for 9 minutes and then they entered what looked like a glass dome. They looked around and saw the fish swimming around outside the dome. Danzig smiled at the view. "This looks romantic, doesn't it?" Danzig said. Erza giggled. "Yeah."

A water column appeared out of nowhere and Mayla materialized in front of the wizards. "You are not welcome here. Turn back while you still can." Mayla said. "Sorry, we're here to convince you that Elpizak actually manipulated you." Danzig said. "The only way I can be convinced is that you fight me." Mayla said. "Very well then." Danzig said.

Danzig took out his chains and lashed at Mayla, but it went through her. "What?!" Erza said. "That's like Juvia's magic." Lucy said. Danzig's hands were blazin. He then attacked Mayla and uppercutted her. Erza requipped into Lightning Empress Armor and zapped Mayla

Mayla then created a water dome around Lucy and Erza, trapping them underwater. The girls held their breath as they were trapped.

Danzig sees this. 'I better defeat this goddess before she drowns them.' Danzig thought. Mayla tries the same on Danzig but he broke out of it and used his Hellfire magic on Mayla. He then uppercutted her again. Mayla formed a sword out of water. Danzig turned his chains into twin katanas. They then clashed blades with each other.

Erza and Lucy were staring to reach their limit in the trap. Erza covered her mouth and nose with her hands to prevent her need to breathe. Lucy was also the same.

'Oh no. Lucy and Erza. Hang on!' Danzig said. Lockjak charged at Mayla. He tackled her and turned to his Tyrannosaurus form. Lockjak roared. Danzig mounted Lockjak and charged at Mayla. He lassoed Mayla and threw her into a pillar. Danzig then began fist fighting with Danzig gaining the upper hand. "I'm gonna smack some sense into you." Danzig began a one two punch and Mayla fell down.

Danzig then freed Erza and Lucy from their water prison. Erza and Lucy inhaled air. "You ok, Erza?" Danzig said. Erza coughed. "Yeah. Thanks, Danzig." Erza said smiling. "Same. Thanks, friend." Lucy said. Lockjak was back to normal. "You don't see this everyday." Othniel said.

Danzig went and gave Mayla a hand. "So what was it that you wanted to convince me of?" Mayla said. Danzig cleared his throat before explaining. "That damn god, Elpizak has killed the participants and manipulated you all into thinking humanity has turned against you. He plans on sacrificing innocents to gain power." Danzig said

"Oh my. Well at least now only one of our brothers remain." Mayla said. "Brother? Who?" Erza asked. "Fundor. Three of your friends will fight him." Mayla said. "Well better wish them luck." Lucy said.

At the castle…

Elpizak looks out the balcony of his castle. "Time is running out for you, Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus. I shall sacrifice many of these pathetic worms and I shall become the most powerful god in all of Fiore and Auctharea."

Sachi arrived. "Lord, they've almost convinced every god of what you did." She reported. "Let them get the last one. They'll be too late to stop me anyway and once I have a captive audience, I shall gain more power." He then began to laugh evily.

A/N: Time is running out for our heroes. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took so long, I've became a of South Park since that game they released this year. This is yours truly signing off.


End file.
